Attention
by tiwipsb
Summary: Sakura merupakan gadis dengan gaya culun disekolahnya. Karin teman sekelasnya selalu mengganggunya karena kepolosannya, namun Sasuke selalu membela Sakura dan hal itu membuat Karin cemburu
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Attention © Pratiwipasaribu**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, Typo (kayaknya), Garing, Gaje, Newbie**

 **Summary : Sakura merupakan gadis dengan gaya culun disekolahnya. Karin teman sekelasnya selalu mengganggunya karena kepolosannya, namun Sasuke selalu membela Sakura dan hal itu membuat Karin cemburu.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1 :

Tap tap tap

Terdengar suara langkah dari gadis berkacamata dan berambut pink panjang yang diikat dua dibawah. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, siswi yang bergaya culun di KSHS. Sakura menuju ke kelasnya, kelas X 2. Namun, di depan kelas sudah berdiri 4 orang siswi yang menghadangnya masuk.

" Eits, tunggu dulu. Kau mau masuk?" tanya seorang siswi berkacamata sepertinya dan berambut merah panjang . Dia adalah Uzumaki Karin.

"I-iya. Aku mohon biarkan aku masuk," pinta Sakura.

"Kau tau kan tidak semudah itu kau masuk ke kelas kalau sudah ada aku disini?"

"Lalu aku harus apa Karin?"

"Hmm... harus apa ya?" pikir Karin, "Bagaimana kalau cium tangan?"

"Iya Karin, aku setuju," ucap siswi berambut pink tua. Namanya Tayuya.

"Aku juga setuju Karin," sahut siswi berambut kuning pucat. Namanya Shion.

"Ayo lakukan Sakura," perintah Karin.

Sakura menghela nafas. Dia harus menurutinya, jika tidak dia tidak bisa masuk kelas.

"Ba-baiklah,"

Karin menjulurkan tangannya. Sakura pun menggenggam tangan Karin dan mendekatinya. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Karin menarik tangannya kembali.

"Eh, tunggu-tunggu. Aku harus pakai alas dulu, takutnya virus culunnya menular," ucap Karin menghina.

Karin dan yang lainnya tertawa. Sakura hanya diam menunduk. Karin melihat sekitar lalu menunjuk sebuah kertas yang berada di tong sampah.

"Tamaki, tolong kau ambilkan kertas itu," perintah Karin kepada temannya yang sedari tadi belum bicara.

"Tapi Karin, itu kotor." ucap Tamaki.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Karin sadis.

"Kasihan di- eh, maksudku nanti tanganmu jadi kotor," jelas Tamaki yang hampir salah bicara.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah khawatir begitu. Aku tidak masalah tanganku kotor karena kertas ini daripada tanganku terkena langsung oleh bibir si culun ini," ucap Karin menunjuk wajah Sakura.

"Baiklah,"

Lalu Tamaki mengambil kertas tersebut dan meletakkannya di atas tangan Karin yang sudah dijulurkannya lagi.

"Sudah, sekarang cium."

Sakura ingin sekali membantah. Tapi, jika dia membantahnya, dia tidak bisa masuk ke kelas. Sakura pun menurutinya.

.

Di lain pihak, seorang pemuda berambut kuning dan bermata sapphire biru berjalan keluar dari kelas X 1 yang berada di ujung. Tepatnya di sebelah kelas X 2. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Dia adalah kakaknya Karin.

"Hah...pusing sekali harus latihan basket lagi," gumam pemuda itu.

Saat beberapa langkah dia berjalan, dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh terlihat pemandangan yang tak asing bagi matanya.

"Karin?" gumamnya, "Apa yang dia lakukan pada Sakura lagi?"

"Ayo Sakura. Cium,"

Terdengar suara memerintah dari Karin.

"Astaga. Pasti dia mau menjahili Sakura lagi. Dasar anak nakal,"

Segera saja Naruto menghampiri kumpulan siswi itu.

.

"Ayo, cepat Sakura, atau kau ti-"

"Atau apa?"

Karin menoleh ke orang yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sebelahnya.

"Na-Naruto Nii-san," ucap Karin kaget. Sakura yang melihatnya memundurkan wajahnya.

"Apa-apaan kau Karin?" bentak Naruto menepis tangan Karin. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan padanya,hah?"

"Aku cuma... cuma...mau bertanya saja itu kertasku semalam apa bukan, begitu." jawab Karin berbohong.

"Berani sekali kau bohong padaku. Jawab jujur!"

"Aku jujur Nii-san,"

"Kau menyuruhnya mencium tanganmu kan?"

Karin terdiam. Bagaimana Kakaknya ini bisa tau, pikirnya.

"Biar kutebak. Kertas itu sebagai alasnya kan? Apa aku benar?"

Karin masih terdiam dan menunduk mendengar ucapan Naruto. Tebakan Naruto benar.

"Jawab Karin!"

"Be-benar," jawab Karin pelan. Tapi masih terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Astaga, Karin. Kau ini jahat sekali!" bentak Karin.

"Maaf, Nii-san."

"Dimaafkan pun percuma. Kau akan tetap melakukannya lagi,"

Lalu Naruto beralih ke Sakura.

"Sakura, ayo masuk ke kelasmu." ajak Naruto.

"Ba-baik," jawab Sakura.

Kemudian mereka masuk ke kelas tanpa mempedulikan 4 makhluk yang masih berdiri di depan kelas.

"Uuh... kenapa Naruto Nii-san muncul sih!? Malah perhatian lagi dengan si culun itu!" ucap karin frustasi.

"Iya, dasar cewek pengganggu. Naruto-kun itu punyaku," ucap Shion cemburu.

"Huh, aku juga tidak suka dengan si culun itu," ucap Tayuya.

'Syukurlah Naruto-kun datang. Jadi Sakura tidak jadi dikerjai ," batin Tamaki.

.

Naruto dan Sakura kini berada di dalam kelas Sakura dan duduk di bangku depan tempat Sakura duduk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Naruto-kun." jawab Sakura.

"Maafkan adikku itu ya. Dia memang jahat sekali,"

"Iya, Naruto kun. Aku memaafkannya,"

"Anak itu sombong karena sekolah ini milik Tou-san,"

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun,"

"Aku akan mengadukannya ke Tou-san,"

"Tidak usah Naruto-kun. Kasihan Karin kalau nanti dia dimarahi Tou-sanmu,"

"Biarkan saja. Dia sudah keterlaluan padamu,"

Sakura pun hanya bisa diam menuruti.

.

"Dimana si Dobe ini? Ke toilet saja lama sekali. Apa dia sengaja menghindari topik masalah basket?" gumam seorang pemuda berambut raven dan bermata onyx yang sedang berada di dalam kelas X 2. Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke, coba kau cari dia keluar." suruh seorang pemuda lainnya yang berambut nanas. Namanya adalah Nara Shikamaru.

Sasuke pun mencarinya keluar . Saat berada diluar, ia melihat Karin cs berdiri di depan kelas mereka.

"Eh, Karin. Lihat! Lihat! Itu Sasuke-kun. Sepertinya dia menuju kesini," ucap Tayuya.

"Pasti dia mau menemuiku," ucap Karin sambil merapikan rambutnya.

Tak lama Sasuke pun menghampirinya.

"Hei, Karin." panggil Sasuke datar.

"Iya, Sasuke-kun." jawab Karin senyum-senyum.

'Tuh kan benar dia mau menemuiku.'

"Apa kau melihat Naruto?"

'Huh! kenapa malah nanya Naruto-nii-san sih?'

"Tidak. Aku tidak melihatnya,"

Sasuke pun berjalan ke depan melewati Karin. Tapi Karin menahan tangannya.

"Eh, tunggu Sasuke-kun. Mau kemana? Ayo berbincang-bincang dulu sebentar, sebelum bel berbunyi,"

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk bicara denganmu. Sekarang, lepaskan."

Karin pun melepaskannya. Lalu Sasuke berjalan lagi. Namun, baru 3 langkah ia berjalan, ia mendengar suara dari orang yang ia cari. Dilihatnya kedalam kelas.

'Hn. Disini kau rupanya,' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke beralih ke Karin. Dia menatap Karin tajam.

"Apa kau juga tidak melihat Naruto masuk ke kelas ini?" tanya Sasuke datar. Lalu masuk ke dalam kelas itu.

Karin hanya diam menatap Sasuke sampai masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut.

"Huh! Sasuke-kun menyebalkan!" decak Karin.

"Sabar Karin. Sasuke-kun memang cuek pada perempuan," Shion menenangkan Karin.

"Iya, Karin. Nanti dia pasti juga akan akrab denganmu," timpal Tayuya.

"Tentu saja. Sasuke-kun itu akan jadi milikku. Sekarang, ayo masuk ke kelas."

"Ayo," jawab Shion dan Tayuya serempak.

Lalu mereka berjalan ke dalam kelas. Tamaki hanya diam dan mengikuti mereka.

.

"Hei, Dobe. Kau bilang mau ke toilet, tapi kenapa malah disini?" tanya Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang sedang bersama Sakura.

"Maaf. Tadi ada sedikit masalah," jawab Naruto.

"Bilang saja kau sengaja menghindari topik,"

"Apa kau bilang? Tadi benar-benar ada masalah. Dasar Teme!"

"Maaf ya Sasuke-kun. Gara-gara aku Naruto-kun jadi lama disini," Sakura membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak. Itu bukan salahmu. Dasar si Dobe ini saja yang mau menghindari topik tadi,"

"Hei! Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku sih Teme!?"

"Sudahlah, ayo kembali. Masih banyak yang ingin dibicarakan,"

Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang sedang geram. Naruto mencoba menenangkan diri melihat sahabatnya satu ini. Naruto beralih ke Sakura.

"Sakura, jika Karin mengganggumu lagi panggil saja aku,"

Sakura mengangguk. Naruto pun berjalan menuju keluar kelas itu. Tak lama Karin cs masuk ke kelas tersebut. Karin berjalan menuju kursinya yang berada di pojok depan dekat pintu masuk tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Namun, Naruto menarik tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Nii-san!"

"Dengar. Saat dirumah nanti kau akan aku adukan ke Tou-san," Naruto memperingatkan Karin. Lalu melepaskan tangannya dan pergi dari kelas itu.

Karin kembali duduk yang disebelahnya sudah ada Tayuya. Dibelakangnya ada Shion dan Tamaki. Dan sisanya ada Sakura dan murid-murid lainnya. Hanya beberapa yang kosong karena ada yang belum datang.

Karin menatap tajam Sakura. "Heh, culun! Ini semua gara-gara kau aku akan diadukan ke Tou-san ku. Lihat saja, kau akan kubalas!" ancam Karin.

Sakura hanya menunduk diam menatap buku yang dibacanya.

Tak lama masuk beberapa siswi ke kelas tersebut. Mereka adalah teman-temannya Sakura.

"Sakura. Kenapa kau pergi duluan?" tanya siswi berambut blonde panjang yang diikat ponytail. Namanya Yamanaka Ino.

"Maaf, Ino. Aku sengaja karena ingin mengerjakan tugas semalam,"

"Wah...kau ini rajin sekali,"

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Lalu Ino duduk disebelah Sakura diikuti oleh siswi yang datang bersamanya duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"Wah, wah, wah...rombongan orang-orang miskin sudah pada datang ya? Selamat pagi," sapa Karin dengan nada menghina.

"Hei, kau ini pagi-pagi sudah cari ribut saja. Tidak bisakah kau diam?" bentak siswi bercepol dua, yaitu Tenten.

"Tidak bisa. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau ini," Tenten mengepal tangannya dan bangkit dari kursinya bersiap menghajar Karin. Tapi ditahan oleh teman sebangkunya, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Sudahlah usah pedulikan dia. Kau sendiri malah ingin cari ribut,"

Tenten kembali duduk. Benar juga kata Hinata, kenapa diladeni orang seperti dia?

"Haha...jangan sok jagoan kau orang miskin," Karin menghina Tenten dengan kata yang sangat mengusik Tenten. Namun Tenten mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Oh iya Sakura. Tadi kami melihat Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun keluar dari sini. Mereka ngapain?" tanya Ino.

"Ano,"

Lalu Sakura mengatakan semuanya pada Ino, termasuk yang dilakukan Karin pada Sakura.

"Apa? Karin menyuruhmu melakukan itu?" ucap siswi berkulit hitam dan berambut merah, Karui.

"I-iya,"

"Dia menggunakan kertas yang dari tong sampah sebagai alasnya?" tanya Ino.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Benar-benar keterlaluan," Ino menggeram.

"Sudahlah teman-teman. Aku tidak jadi melakukannya kok. Naruto-kun kan sudah menghadangnya,"

Mereka pun menahan emosi mereka.

"Hei, orang-orang miskin! Kalian tadi belum menjawab sapaku. Ayo jawab!" perintah Karin.

Sakura dan teman-temannya tidak menjawab dan masih bercerita satu sama lain. Karin menggeram dan mengepal tangannya.

"Kalian ini! Kalau kalian tidak mau, kalian akan ku-"

"Akan kau apakan, hah?" bentak Tenten.

"Kalian akan kusuruh keluar dari kelas ini,"

"Dengar ya, jangan karena Ayahmu pemilik sekolah ini, kau bisa seenaknya mengatur kami semua," bentak Ino.

"Tentu saja. Aku ini anaknya, jadi kalian juga harus menurutiku,"

"Kau pikir kami mau?" bentak Karui.

"Kalian harus mau, dasar orang-orang miskin!"

"Sudahlah teman-teman. Tidak usah pedulikan dia," ucap Sakura menahan teman-temannya yang sudah bersiap menghajar Karin.

"Sudahlah, kalian duduk saja. Tidak ada gunanya ribut dengan dia," ucap seorang gadis berkuncir empat yang baru buka suara, namanya Temari.

Mereka pun duduk menuruti kata Temari. Tapi mulut ember Karin memang tidak bisa berhenti. Dia terus saja menghina mereka.

"Dasarorang-orang miskin!"

Set

Temari bangkit dari kursinya. Hatinya sudah panas sekarang. Pasalnya si Karin ini semakin lama semakin melunjak. Temari memang bukan orang yang suka mencari ribut. Tapi kalau dipancing seperti ini dia akan marah besar seperti hewan yang menerkam mangsanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa diam dari tadi?"

"Terserahku, memangnya kau siapa? Kau hanya orang miskin,"

Twich

Perempatan muncul di kening Temari. Temari pun berjalan menghampiri Karin dengan tangan mengepal. Mereka semua sweatdrop. Apalagi saat Temari sampai dihadapan Karin.

"Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Apa perlu kuulang? Baiklah, aku ulang. Kau itu hanya orang miskin,"

Sret

Temari menarik baju Karin.

"Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu, hah?! Apa kau tau aku ini miskin atau tidak?!" bentak Temari.

"Tentu saja kau miskin! Cuma aku yang kaya disini!"

"Jika orangtuamu kaya, bukan berarti kau kaya juga!"

"Aku ini anaknya, jadi aku juga kaya!"

"Sombong sekali. Kalau kau kaya, uang jajanmu tidak dari orangtuamu!"

"Lepaskan aku sialan!"

"Baik, kulepaskan."

Temari melepaskan genggamannya pada baju Karin.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya aku ambil ini,"

Temari mengambil kacamata Karin.

"Hei!"

"Bagus, Temari!" teriak Ino.

"Biarkan dia mendapatkannya!" teriak Tenten.

"Temari, kembalikan kacamataku!"

"Tidak semudah itu, Karin."

"Hei, Temari. Kembalikan kacamata Karin! Bagaimana dia belajar nanti?" bentak Tayuya kepada Temari.

"Diam kau! Tidak usah ikut campur!" balas Temari membentak. Tayuya terdiam seketika.

"Temari, kembalikan kacamataku!"

"Ini balasan karena kau sudah mengganggu Sakura dan mengatai kami miskin. Kalau Sakura tidak bisa membalasnya biar aku yang membalasnya,"

"Sudahlah, Temari. Kembalikan saja kacamatanya. Nanti dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas saat belajar," suruh Sakura.

"Hm, baiklah. Kacamatamu akan kukembalikan. Ini karena Sakura yang meminta," Temaripun mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud mengembalikan kacamata Karin. Tapi dia menariknya lagi.

"Tapi sebelum itu kau harus minta maaf dulu pada kami, terutama Sakura."

"Apa?! Aku tidak mau minta maaf pada orang mis-"

"Eits. Kau mau bilang apa? Sekali lagi kau bilang itu, kau akan melihat kacamatamu ini hancur," ancam Temari dengan seringai evilnya. Karin pun hanya bisa menurutinya.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf Temari, semuanya, terutama Sakura. Sudahkan?"

"Bagus. Nih kacamatamu,"

Karin pun mengambil kacamatanya dari tangan Temari lalu memakainya lagi.

"Jika kudengar lagi kau berkata seperti itu. Kau akan tau akibatnya," ancam Temari lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Karin hanya diam dan menatap Temari geram.

"Temari, kau ini benar-benar galak sekali,"

"Jangan seperti itu, Tenten. Aku seperti ini karena gangguan suaranya yang cempreng itu,"

"Hahaha...kau ini menakutkan,"

"Kau juga jangan berlebihan, Karui."

.

.

.

Karin cs sekarang berada di Kantin. Ya tentu saja karena ini sudah jam istirahat. Murid-murid yang lain juga banyak yang berada di Kantin.

"Temari itu! Lihat saja dia! Akan aku balas dia! Dia pikir aku takut padanya?" ucap Karin merutuki si kuncir empat itu.

"Iya Karin. Aku tadi rasanya ingin sekali menjambak rambutnya sampai kuncirannya itu lepas,"

"Aku pun juga Tayuya,"

Karin menatap sinis dua temannya itu yang membuat mereka bingung.

"Diam kalian! Kalian saja tadi takut padanya. Kalian itu tidak membantu sama sekali,"

Tayuya dan Shion hanya bisa diam memainkan minuman mereka.

"Kau juga Tamaki! Kenapa tidak membantuku tadi?"

"Aku tidak mau ikut campur, aku tidak mau ribut dengan mereka,"

"Kenapa? Kau membela mereka?"

"Ti-tidak cuma malas bicara saja hari ini," jawab Tamaki takut-takut sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Oh,begitu?" balas karin lalu menyeruput minumannya juga. "Ini semua gara-gara si culun pembawa masalah itu! Lihat saja, aku tak akan pernah berhenti mengganggunya."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai semuanya? I'm back! Apa kabar? (sok ramah)

Saya kembali lagi dengan cerita kedua saya yang pair utamanya SasuSaku. Buat penggemar SasuSaku jangan lupa baca. Rencananya fic kedua pairnya ShikaTema, Cuma karena mentoknya disini, jadinya ini aja deh yang dipublish duluan. Gitu.

Udah segitu aja. Untuk ucapan terakhir mohon kritik dan sarannya di kotak reviewnya ya!

Terimakasih.

.

.

.

Rabu, 27 September 2017


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Attention** **by** **tiwipsb**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Garing, Lebay, dll.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2 :

Kediaman Haruno,

"Tadaima," ucap Sakura begitu memasuki rumahnya.

"Okaeri, Sakura. Cepat makan siang setelah itu tolong antarkan bekal ini ke kedai," ucap ibunya keluar dari dapur setelah menyiapkan makan siang untuknya dan bekal untuk Ayahnya.

"Baiklah. Emm boleh tidak aku menemani Oto-san bekerja?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau tidak ada tugas dari sekolah atau apapun?" tanya Ibunya memastikan agar dia kesana saat tidak ada kesibukan.

"Tidak ada,"

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi,"

Sakura tersenyum riang setelah mendengar jawaban ibunya. Dia menjadi bersemangat.

"Baik Oka-san, aku mandi dulu."

Sakura langsung bergegas mandi dan makan siang. Ibunya pun kini duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil menonton tv.

.

.

.

Kediaman Uzumaki,

Bruumm.. ckiitt

Tin.. tin..

Terdengar suara klakson mobil yg berbunyi berulang-ulang guna memanggil seseorang untuk membukakan gerbang dari sebuah rumah yang besar. Tak lama datanglah orang membukakan gerbang tersebut. Dia adalah penjaga manshion tersebut.

"Okaeri, Naruto-sama, Karin-sama." Ucap penjaga tersebut.

Mobil Naruto pun melenggang masuk dan memarkirkannya di dalam garasi manshion tersebut. Setelahnya dua manusia yg berada dalam mobil keluar dan langsung saja pria berambut kuning itu menarik tangan gadis berambut merah yg merupakan adiknya.

"Sekarang akan kuadukan, kau harus diberi hukuman." Tegas Naruto yang memang sejak tadi sudah geram dengan tingkah adiknya ini. Sedangkan adiknya hanya diam dengan wajah yang sedikit menahan sakit karena tangannya ditarik. Sesampainya mereka di dalam, Kushina, ibu mereka keluar dari dapur melihat kedatangan mereka dan teresenyum.

"Okaeri, anak-anakku."

"Dimana Oto-san?" tanya Naruto langsung tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu.

"Ada di ruang kerjanya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kushina balik.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan,"

"Tapi Ayahmu benar-benar sedang sibuk, Ibu saja tadi dikatakan untuk tidak mengganggunya dulu,"

Naruto menghela nafas dan melepaskan tangan Karin. Karin langsung memegang pergelangan tangannya yang sakit.

"Kali ini kau kubiarkan Karin,"

"Memangnya ada apa Naruto?"

"Tidak ada."

Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan dua wanita yang berdiri menatap Naruto. Setelah punggung Naruto sudah tak terlihat lagi, Kushina menanyakan ke Karin soal Naruto.

"Kenapa dengan kakakmu? Ibu lihat wajahnya terlihat tidak senang,"

Karin hanya menjawab dengan gugup, " A-aku tidak tau."

Lalu Karin pun juga pergi meninggalkan Kushina. Kushina semakin bingung melihat tingkah kedua anaknya. Dia hanya menghela nafas dan kembali ke dapur.

.

.

.

Di kedai Ayah Sakura,

Sakura sampai di kedai dan langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Dilihatnya Ayahnya sedang memasak makanan untuk pelanggan. Sakura langsung saja menyapanya.

"Oto-san. Aku datang." Ucapnya dengan senyum cerianya.

"Eh, Sakura-chan. Kau sudah pulang sekolah?" tanya Ayahnya begitu melihat Sakura sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Sudah. Ngomong-ngomong kedai ini ramai sekali ya hari ini. Pasti Oto-san sangat repot." ucap Sakura melihat sekeliling kedai dan mengingat saat diluar tadi ramai juga orang yang duduk. Di kedai ini ada juga meja untuk diluar. Jadi, kedai ini cukup luas.

"Ya begitulah. Untungnya tamunya mau menunggu sedikit."

"Tenang saja Oto-san. Hari ini aku membantumu berjualan." ucap Sakura bersemangat. Sepertinya dia senang sekali berjualan.

"Memangnya hari ini kau tidak ada tugas sekolah?" tanya Ayahnya memastikan.

"Tidak ada. Sebab itu aku mau membantu. Aku juga sudah minta izin Oka-san," jelas Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Oh iya, ini bekal Oto-san. Pasti Oto-san belum makan kan? Oto-san makan saja dulu. Biar aku yang menggantikan sementara." ujar Sakura seraya mengulurkan bekal Ayahnya yang sedari tadi hanya dipegangnya saja.

"Benar, aku belum makan. Ya sudah, aku makan dulu." Ucap Ayahnya yang hanya dianggukkan Sakura. Ayahnya pun segera ke ruang belakang kedai.

Kini Sakura yang berdiri di depan kedai. Hanya beberapa menit dia berdiri, tak lama datang seorang pria yang duduk di bangku luar. Pria itu tampak sedang tidak senang. Sakura yang melihatnya segera keluar dan mencoba mengorder orang tersebut.

"Permisi, anda ingin memesan apa?" tanya Sakura dengan sopan.

Pria itu menoleh ke Sakura. Alhasil, hal itu membuat mereka sama-sama terkejut. Ternyata pria itu orang yang dikenal Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau?"

"Pantas saja tidak asing. Ternyata anda Sasuke-san," ujar Sakura.

"Apa kau bekerja disini?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Sebenarnya, kedai ini milik Oto-sanku. Jadi, hari ini aku membantunya karena sedang tidak ada tugas sekolah."

"Oh, begitu." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Emm, Sasuke-kun ingin pesan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit gugup.

"Aku ingin ramen saja." ucap Sasuke yang kini pandangannya sudah lurus ke depan dan masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Sakura langsung bergegas ke dalam dan menyiapkan ramen yang dipesan Sasuke. Setelah selesai, Sakura mengantarkannya dan meletakkannya diatas meja tempat Sasuke duduk.

"Arigatou." ucap Sasuke.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Sakura dengan senyumnya. Lalu Sakura kembali ke dalam.

Tak lama Ayah Sakura keluar dari ruang belakang dan berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Eh Oto-san sudah selesai makan?" tanya Sakura begitu melihat Ayahnya.

"Sudah. Kau sudah makan? Kalau belum kau makan saja dulu,"

"Tenang saja. Aku kesini tadi sudah makan dulu."

Naruto dengan wajah kesalnya mengendarai motornya kencang. Tidak tau apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Dia berhenti tepat di sebuah parkiran kedai Ayah Sakura. Tidak perlu ditebak lagi kenapa dia kesini. Tentu saja bertemu dengan sahabatnya, Sasuke.

"Teme!" panggil Naruto.

Sakura yang mendengar ikut menatap keluar. Dia terkejut lagi.

"Naruto-kun?"

Sasuke menoleh lalu memakan ramennya lagi. Naruto duduk dihadapannya dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Wajahnya tampak sangat kesal. Sasuke melihatnya dengan bola matanya dan bertanya.

"Kenapa denganmu? Tiba-tiba mengirim pesan dan bertanya dimana aku." tanya Sasuke.

"Aku sedang kesal dengan Karin. Dia itu keterlaluan sekali. Ini akibat dia terlalu dimanjakan Oka-sanku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan anak itu," Naruto berujar geram.

"Sudahlah." Sasuke hanya berkata singkat. Tentu saja, Sasuke bukan orang yang banyak bicara.

Sakura kini menghampiri Naruto guna mengorder. Sakura sebenarnya sedikit gugup tapi mau tidak mau dia harus bertanya karena Naruto sudah duduk di kedainya.

"Naruto-kun," sapa Sakura.

Naruto yang merasa disapa langsung menoleh ke samping. Naruto kaget begitu melihat yang menyapanya adalah Sakura.

"Hei, Sakura. Sedang apa disini? Apa kau makan disini juga?" tanya Naruto yang kini wajahnya berubah menjadi tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku disini berjualan. Kedai ini milik Ayahku," ujar Sakura.

"Benarkah? Aku baru tau. Padahal aku pernah kesini juga. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu,"

"Aku jarang kesini membantu. Aku kesini hanya saat tidak ada kesibukan," jelas Sakura.

"Begitu ya. Oh iya, kau pasti kesini mau mengorderku? Aku pesan ramen saja," tebak Naruto.

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar,"

Sakura ke belakang dan mengatakan kepada Ayahnya pesanan Naruto.

"Ramen satu Oto-san,"

Ayahnya segera mengerjakan yang dikatakan Sakura. Sakura kini sedang menyiapkan mangkuk ramennya dan setelah selesai dia hanya berdiri menatap dua pemuda itu. Sakura tersenyum.

"Mereka siapa Sakura? Aku lihat kau seperti kenal dengan mereka," tanya Ayahnya.

"Mereka kakak kelasku. Yang berambut kuning itu namanya Naruto, dia anaknya pemilik sekolah. Yang rambut hitam itu Sasuke, dia temannya Naruto." jelasnya.

"Benarkah? Mereka ini sering makan disini,"

"Iya. Naruto-kun juga berkata begitu,"

Beberapa menit kemudian ramennya sudah selesai dimasak.

"Ini Sakura antarkan ramennya,"

Sakura pun mengambilnya dan mengantarkannya ke meja Naruto.

"Silahkan dimakan Naruto-kun,"

"Arigatou Sakura,"

"Sama-sama."

Sakura pun kembali ke belakang. Setelahnya, Sakura kembali sibuk mengurusi pelanggan yang datang lagi.

.

.

.

Karin kini misuh-misuh didalam kamarnya. Ia meremas bantal gulingnya kemudian melemparkannya ke lantai. Dia kesal terhadap sikap kakaknya sepulang sekolah tadi. Terlihat Naruto sangat membela Sakura ketimbang dirinya. Bahkan, sampai dirumahpun Naruto sangat kasar padanya.

"Aku benci Naruto Nii-san. Kenapa dia membela si culun itu. Aku benci padamu!" teriak Karin geram.

"Si culun sialan. Dia merampas Sasuke-kun, dan sekarang merampas Naruto Nii-san. Awas kau culun. Aku juga benci padamu!"

Karin kini tersenyum jahat saat mengingat Sakura.

"Kau tidak akan lepas culun. Lihat saja,"

.

.

.

"Ahh kenyangnya," ucap Naruto yang kenyang setelah selesai makan ramennya.

"Tampaknya wajah kesalmu sudah hilang," ucap Sasuke setelah melihat wajah Naruto yang ceria lagi.

"Ya begitulah. Makan membuatku lupa dengan kekesalanku,"

"Dasar Dobe,"

Naruto melirik ke dalam kedai. Kemudian memanggil Sakura.

"Sakura!"

Sakura segera menghampiri Naruto saat namanya dipanggil.

"Ini bayarannya," Naruto menyerahkan lembar uang ke Sakura.

"Sebentar ya Naruto-kun. Biar aku ambil kembaliannya,"

"Ah tidak usah. Aku membayar punya si teme juga,"

"Baik sekali kau mentraktirku," Sasuke berkata dengan wajah datarnya.

"Berisik. Biasanya aku juga begitu," gerutu Naruto.

"Tapi Naruto-kun tetap saja kembaliaannya masih ada. Bahkan banyak sekali,"

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura. Buatmu saja kembaliannya,"

"Kalau begitu terimakasih banyak Naruto-kun. Jangan lupa mampir lagi,"

"Tentu saja. Ramen disini enak. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi Sakura," Naruto berdiri dan berjalan menuju motornya. Diikuti oleh Sasuke yang juga naik motor.

Sesaat Sakura teringat sesuatu. Dia segera memanggil Naruto yang belum sempat menaiki motor.

"Naruto-kun tunggu sebentar,"

Naruto pun berhenti dan berbalik saat Sakura memanggilnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," ucap Sakura gugup.

"Boleh saja. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah mengadukan Karin-san ke Oto-sanmu?"

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Belum. Aku tidak jadi mengatakannya karena tadi Oto-sanku sibuk,"

Sakura menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah,"

"Kenapa?"

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan sedikit gugup. Dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku mohon jangan adukan Karin-san ke Oto-sanmu ya. Aku tidak tega dengannya,"

Kini raut Naruto berubah datar. Pandangan Naruto dialihkannya ke tanah. Sakura benar-benar orang yang baik padahal adiknya sudah jahat padanya. Sesaat kemudian Naruto memandang Sakura lagi dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Tapi kalau Karin mengganggumu panggil saja aku,"

Sakura semakin lega mendengarnya. Kini dia pun tersenyum senang.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun. Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan ya Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun."

Naruto dan Sasuke pun menaiki motornya. Dan dua motor itupun melenggang pergi. Sakura menyusun mangkuk makan mereka dan mengangkatnya ke tempat mencuci piring. Lalu, membersihkan meja makan Sasuke dan Naruto tadi. Sakura menghela nafas lelah. Sesaat Sakura tersenyum.

"Naruto itu memang orang yang lucu dan baik."

.

.

.

 **Tbc.**

.

.

.

Hai sobat FF lovers, terutama Naruto lovers. Akhirnya setelah dua tahun vakum aku kembali lagi ke dunia FF. Oh iya, aku mau bilang kalo aku udah change name menjadi 'Prachan' yang sebelumnya 'Pratiwipasaribu'. Ada yang kenal aku ga? Engga kayaknya wkwk. Jujur, aku udah kangen banget sama FF ini. Dan, syukur banget akhirnya FF 'Attention' ini udah dilanjutin. Wah lama juga ya teranggur, dah dua tahun masih aja di chapter 2 hihihi. Ya gimana, soalnya sibuk dan juga banyak masalah. Bahkan sampe chapter 2 ini dipublishpun masalah masih aja ada dan belum kelar. Terlalu banyak ujian hidup wkwk.

Yaudah, bukan niat untuk curhat panjang lebar disini. Aku cuma ingin menyampaikan terimakasih buat yang pernah baca ffku ini dan ngereview ffnya. Gatau dah itu yang ngereview masih nunggu ini cerita apa engga wkwkwk. Ya aku harap masihlah walaupun menurutku mereka menganggap "ah authornya pasti udah ga buat ff lagi. Dah lama banget soalnya," kira-kira ngomong gitu kali. Ya harapan kecil lah.

Yaudah gausah lama basa-basi. Ucapan terakhirku, aku cuma mau bilang jangan lupa untuk kritik dan sarannya di kotak review, oke? Kedua hal itu adalah sesuatu yang berharga sekali buatku untuk kedepannya. Trimakasih banyak sekali lagi dan seeya!

 **Rabu, 26 Juni 2019**


End file.
